


A Brand New Era

by NyxShadowfur



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anthropomorphic, DO NOT COPY, Excessive Sexual Fluids, F/F, F/M, Incest, Intersex, Light BDSM, Milking, Multi, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Story, Violence, beastiality, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: After the Fall of Salem, the many hunters and huntresses of Remnant have worked together, forming their own little Hunting Sects to keep tabs on all Grimm Threats in the world. As the world existed peacefully for years, a new threat rises that has thrown everything the Hunters and Huntresses of the world, out of the window. What will happen with these new threats and more importantly, what new challenges will rise?
Relationships: Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Neopolitan / OC, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Sienna Khan/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. What Lies Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! First time using notes. Wow, this looks weird hehe. Anyways my lovely readers. This is an AU. Many Characters from the show that normally did die are now alive and well. Not without battle scars though. This is going to be something interesting I do want to try. We're going to have a lot of characters from the show. Some headcannons. Plenty of lewds, and much much, much more. I hope you'll all happily and gladly see me back in the RWBY-Verse! <3

**Hello everyone! I know this is quite a shock. A new agenda? No post in a while? What happened? Well, I sorta had a little bit of writer’s block and to be simple, I couldn’t figure out what** **_I_ ** **wanted. I know I write for fun and for my lovely readers, but I just got hit. I’m working on A Tangled Conundrum, AKA- The Tentacle story. But anyways, I got into a little bit of a RWBY smut binge, and wanted to get back into a RWBY-Verse. With the spirit of halloween too, I’m gonna make this a full-fledged universe, with my own twist to it! So with that in mind, this story is going to involve my usual favorite kinks of Anthropomorphic (Faunus only), Intersex Women, excessive sexual fluids, and even in here, we’re gonna see Polyamory, Milking, Piercing, Beastiality, Light BDSM, and even Public Play and some Incest here! Ok, this has gone on for enough, let’s get started!**

“In the world of Remnant, the next generation of Hunters and Huntresses has already stopped the grand evil known as Salem and restored some form of peace and balance to the world. The power of the Maidens still exists, but thankfully their wielders are unknown to the world for their own safety. Despite all this, the Grimm threat is still prominent by someone unknown. Even more so, the threats of Grimm seem surprisingly organized in their attacks. But, even amongst the Humans and the Anthropomorphic animals known as Faunus, they have gotten along, even if racial tensions are still high. Even more so, there are two species of Faunus where one is a full animal, and the other has animal traits (Proper Faunus from the show). With the world being still in a constant fit of chaos, there are still many people who have learned how to coexist peacefully with one another. Even---.” as the voice was on a television that turned off.

Sitting on the couch in their lovely home in the mountains is a buxom blonde of a beauty in her late twenties, with flowing hair and a toned physique. Her right arm is still the same functioning prosthetic from the Battle of Beacon, simply upgraded over time to be better and stronger. On her left ring finger is two rings, one being an adorable black and gold ring with a feline holding a gem. The other is a rainbow band with a little chameleon holding a gem too. Yang, the blonde, just said “I swear to fuck! There’s always the same history channel going on. Hey sexies! Anything to report?” as Yang gets up, in just a pair of golden underwear and goes into the next room. Upon entering, Yang looks over at her two wives and smiles at them. On the right is Ilia, her lovely chameleon Faunus beauty in just a simple shirt and shorts. Looking at the “human” with her dark splotches and all, who glances over at Yang and blushes at seeing her wife. 

On the left is Blake, as a tall, slender, all black furred anthropomorphic black cat with piercing yellow eyes. In pretty much just a matching set of black g-string that barely hides a bulge of her’s. Yang smiles and looks at Blake’s heavenly divine rear and can’t help but give both of her wives a firm grope and spank to the rear. Both of them give out nice moans, with Blake meowing and purring, both of them wrap their arms around Yang’s waist and pull her close and kiss their shared wife deeply. Ilia pulls off the kiss first and says “So far Yang, we’ve found nothing. Even our Grimm Queen associate Nyx can’t find this renegade Grimm Ruler and causing these coordinated attacks.” as Yang parts from the kiss and runs her hands over Blake’s furry fine rear. Yang replies “So Nyx hasn’t found anything even after taking Salem’s spot…” as Blake purrs right into Yang’s ear, making Yang melt from the sound and all.

Blake can’t help but giggle and say “Always love making you melt, but yes. Even with the help from our team. We’ve found nothing. Ruby hasn’t found anything. Weiss has sent summons to scout everywhere and nothing. Even Penny hasn’t found anything on her either.” as Yang listens and nods. She says “What about Abigail and Neo?” as just on queue, there’s a call on the big screen before them. Answering the call, as they get a video call of the pink anthro wolf bouncing the tiny ice cream queen Neo on a meaty canine shaft. All three of them blush as Yang is the first to speak up, “Well talk about raw-dogging...Hey Abigail. Anything from you two?” as Neo is moaning softly, just soft enough to not be heard on the call. Abigail, grunting and growling, says “Nothing. Fluffers the Nevermore hasn’t found anything. Chompers the Manticore is constantly flying about. Even my cute little Sphinx Mister Frosty didn’t find anything. We’ll report back to all if we find anything.” as the call hangs up with them getting a glimpse of a rapidly growing bulge on the Futanari that is Neo.

Yang looks between her two wives and says “You two good?” as she looks down at their groins. Blake was already at full mast, with a full 12 inch feline Futanari member. She then looks over to Ilia, who was sporting her twin members, at 10 inches each, as Yang just laughed and gently reached over and patted them both on their members. Yang just said “You two just love getting riled up. Does my pretty Futa-” as Yang looks at Blake, then continues “-And my pretty hermaphrodite want to indulge in some…” as Yang was quickly interrupted. She was pounced hard by Blake and Ilia, as she was quickly stripped out of her panties and naked to her two wives. Not complaining at all, Yang happily puts her hands on both of their lovely rears and begins heatedly kissing them back. The two easily overpower and keep Yang pinned down and even slide their tongues into Yang’s mouth and happily swap saliva with her. It wasn’t long before all three of them were heated and happily in the mood, with Ilia pulling off to begin suckling on Yang’s large nipples.

Being one of Yang’s more sensitive areas, Yang gasps and moans loudly as she feels Ilia gently swirling her tongue around Yang’s large nipple and even pinch softly with her teeth. Blake, already seeing what Ilia was going at, does the same to the other nipple of Yang. Moving her head down slowly, the black cat gently wraps her lips around Yang’s right nipple, as Ilia took the left. Feeling both lips around her extremely sensitive nipples that have been constantly been teased through years of marriage. Arching her back and moaning out heatedly into the room as she feels both of them grope her large gals, she can’t do anything but be at their mercy. From the years of teasing and groping and more, Yang grins ear to ear as she lets out a satisfied moan and to both of their surprise...Milk comes out from both of Yang’s large bountiful bust. Blake showed her pure excitement and latched on firmly to Yang’s leaking nipple and suckled hard.

Blake even went as far as clamped down and used teeth, only making Yang moan out louder and with more lust. Ilia was just shocked that her wife was able to produce natural milk without having a child, but with all the groping and teasing they do to Yang’s breasts, it wasn’t all too shocking to her. Both of them continue to suckle and milk Yang, as Blake is really purring loudly and throbbing in excitement from the taste of her wife’s warm milk. Ilia, deciding to take it one step further, slowly pulled off of Yang’s nipple with a full mouth. Looking over at Blake, she tapped Blake’s shoulder and watched as Blake slowly pulled off with a soft purr. Ilia immediately pounced and locked her lips with Blake and began swapping milk and saliva with Blake. This only encouraged Blake as Yang got to watch her milk drip down onto the bodies of her two cuties as she couldn’t help but get aroused by this and began to finger herself with her prosthetic arm. Yang even gets to watch as they grope and fondle each other and throb in excitement from it all.

Just before she could get in on the action, the door was suddenly kicked open with a very loud “SALUTATIONS!” as all three of them jump out of their skins, as they’re all naked. Blake swallowing all of the milk, Yang still leaking milk, and Ilia turning pink out of embarrassment, they all look to the door and see Weiss, Ruby, and Penny, all standing there. Ruby, not really minding it all, and after a freak incident, being a Wolf Faunus with ears and tail, she just says “WE GOT A LEAD!” as Yang, Blake, and Ilia all stare in shock. Yang looks at Ruby and shakes her head, saying “I still can’t get used to you being a Wolf Faunus after a Beowolf fucked you. Still, it’s a pretty good look...But as you said. YOU FOUND A FUCKING LEAD?!?” as Ruby nods and barks cutely. Ruby says “Show them Penny!” as Penny pulls out a scroll and shows a map of Remnant and a new solitary island mass far in the north.

Penny says “One of Weiss’s summons was immediately killed during a routine flyby over this new mass. It’s entirely not natural and is man-made. Weiss sent more summons there and even I managed to send a spy bot and I found a collection of Grimm, but not black, white, red like what we deal with. Or the pink ones dealt by Nyx’s sister. What we found was interesting. Granted, it was also bad what we saw. We can't’ really...Explain it. But we can show it.” as Penny shifts the view and watches as these...Grimm Creatures, that don’t have a red glow, but a purple glow to it, drag a thrashing Faunus Anthro into its clutches. They simply just watch as there’s a quick flash of light and then the Faunus, once a simple Horse Anthro, turns into a Nuckelavee, with that same gold glow. All of them share the same look of fear as they inspect the gold glow to it. They even watch as some of the Grimm start getting a more, holy look to them.

Penny says “Whatever this entity is. Has the ability to either “cleanse” Grimm and make them look like that, and turn anything into this new Grimm creature. Nyx has this same ability, but she can only corrupt. Not to boast Yang’s ego, but it looks like we’ve found the Yin to the Grimm’s Yang…” as Yang can’t help but start giggling like a schoolgirl. Ilia says “Well we have a lead. We have a location. The best course of action is to work together and see what’s there. Send small scout teams. All that fun stuff, right?” as Penny, Weiss, and Ruby all share the same concerned look. Yang noticed this immediately and said “Nyx already is going there ready for war isn’t she?” As they all nod slowly…

  
**Alright everyone! This is just a story I wanted to push out to try and help with my writer’s block. I hope you all enjoyed it! Hopefully I can drop a new chapter soon! <3**


	2. Hope Springs Eternal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely readers! I wanted to disclose something about the Anthro-Ism that is some of the Faunus, such as Blake. In this AU, there's two types of Faunus. Normal Faunus much like Ilia or Sienna, where it's simply just the animal traits. Then there's Feral Faunus, which have more of a Lycanthropy effect and thus allows them to take Anthropomorphic forms of their respective animal. This Feral Faunus does have the free reign to swap between forms as their strengths/senses/agility/everything are the same regardless of form, it's a cosmetic reason for them to be in either form. A Feral Faunus in their Non-Anthro Form does maintain more feral qualities such as sharper features, defined features, and the sort. Anyways! Hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

**Alright everyone! I’m dropping a chapter two now! I just read that there was a purple and gold glow, and to be honest, if all of you saw that as confusing, you’re not wrong. The reason I did that is because there are two different types of these new Grimm that do different things based on their glow. Purple is defender, Gold is scouting. Anyways, enough of that. We’re going to dive into a crazy chapter and even more so, we’re going to see quite the character come in! So let’s kick back, relax, and see what’s going to happen in A Brand New Era.**

On this newfound island, Nyx, the Grimm Queen, as a hulking mass of a Beowolf Alpha, with a cloak of black fire, wearing a pure black Grimm Mask, is atop a Grimm Whale. Not having just one, but having three, with the largest arm of Grimm she’s ever called upon and even summoned. Having every single Grimm there is, Nyx sends out a piercing howl as everything flies down rapidly and goes to invade the island...Only for the island to completely open up and welcome in the large evil arm with open arms. Seeing this, the Beowolf Alpha that is Nyx gives out another piercing howl as her entire army gently dropped down and stood completely on guard. Nyx, hopping off her large whale with a small dust cloud as she looks forward at the Grimm...That have holy white fur, armor, masks, with purple etchings and glows to it, all looking at her.

Keeping her guard up, as she looks at the Beowolves, Death Stalkers, King Taijitu, Megaliaths and all. They seem to lock onto the vile queen of Grimm as there was a metal walkway that Nyx was standing on. Looking completely skeptical and holding up her trusty axe, her ears flick as she hears the sound of start stilettos clicking against metal. Even feeling a presence of pure justice, Nyx looks forward and is completely and utterly stunned to see a pure holy angelic Dove Faunus, not a feral one either, wearing a golden robe with gold and purple etchings into her body and robe. On the left and right of the Dove is...Adam Taurus, wearing a matching gold tunic and pants, no more mask but his wounds healed, alongside Cinder Fall, in a matching robe. Both figures are completely healed and mended of their wounds and even smiling and staring at the Beowolf Queen that is Nyx.

The dove, being fair skinned, at rough 5’8”, with golden eyes, simply says “Ah! The newly appointed Queen of Grimm herself, Nyx Ebonwind! Please my dear, please. I do not wish to fight...Yet. Can we be civil? I know I’ve cleansed your Grimm, but it’s all for good reason! Can you spare the time to let me discuss?” as Nyx stands fully upright as a 14’8” Beowolf Queen, then melts down to a 6’0” Beowolf Faunus, adorned with black and red markings and a Black Grimm Mask. Finally, Nyx melts down one more time to the same 5’2” Faunus she was. In her Neutral Faunus form, Nyx has nearly fully black eyes, with mainly being sclera as black. The only color in her eyes are her instinctual red eye color. She has the black energy of Grimm coursing through the veins on her face and arms. Nyx herself is wearing a tunic and tight pants that show off her firm physique, as her fingernails are black claws, with even more energy flowing down her arms. The epitome of Grimm corruption and prowess.

The Dove Faunus just coos and says “My my. A Feral Faunus too. Must be nice having the ability to fully embrace the animal you are. Such a rare trait, a Feral Genome.” as Nyx gives a growl and says “Who are you. What are you. And why are you cleansing my Grimm. I’m doing what I must to keep some peace from what Salem did.” as Nyx stays on edge. Cinder takes a step forward and in a sickeningly sweet voice, “My dear. We don’t want anything but to cleanse the world in Righteous Purity. Our beacon, Hope.” as Cinder gestures to the Dove Faunus and continues, “Has shown us the way. She’s cured us of our sins. Our doubts. Now we stand in the Light of Hope and know she is trying to help the world. The Grimm are nothing but plagues. The power and prosperity Hope provides shall be more than enough. The God of Light has blessed Hope!” as Hope puts her hand up and Cinder stops speaking on the dot. She just says “That’s enough my dear. Miss Nyx. Shall we discuss matters within my abode? I have a grand feast of smoked meats and all.” as Hope smiles warmly. Nyx growls and says “For the time being. I shall remain civil. Let us discuss matters…” as Hope provides a beaming smile.

As the small team traveled...Hope used her Semblance and simply  _ DISRUPTED THE FLOW OF TIME _ and quickly put some marks on Nyx’s back and smirked and then restored the flow of time. As soon as they made it to Hope’s castle, Nyx is sitting on the opposite end of a fairly sized table, with Adam and Cinder serving her nothing but meat as Hope is enjoying a salad. Hope said clearly “Now my dear, all I wish to do is cleanse the world of Grimm. And yes, you control the Grimm but you and I both know they are creatures of The God of Darkness. Only existing to hunt us to extinction.” as Nyx growls softly and doesn’t even eat. She says “That was under Salem’s rule. I am no Salem. I drank from her cursed fountain to fully embrace her power. I even possess her magic. Volatile, but still. I am still the Queen of Grimm. There hasn’t been a single Grimm attack in years.” as Nyx keeps an unblinking gaze. Hope takes a long sip of juice and replies “Yet your number of Grimm grows exponentially per month.” as she smirks.

Nyx replies “Grimm reproduce at an alarming rate. I do my best to hinder it, but they still come to be. And yes, I know you’re about to probably bring up the fact of Grimm Pornography skyrocketing in the ranks of the adult entertainment business. Yes I do run that shit and I make sure all is safe. I haven’t used a Grimm for any ill intentions. So why do you wish to snuff them out?” as Cinder walks up and whispers something into Hope’s ear and puts a fork down. Looking at Nyx with a murderous intent in her eyes, she says “Your friends are coming. Do you not trust me?” as Nyx shakes her head. She replies “Not entirely. My friends tend to come to help mediate as I am not the best at negotiating. Especially since I am quite the hot tempered individual. It is to keep the peace, so to speak. If you allow it.” as Hope unleashed a nine tailed whip and cracked it at Nyx with enough force to rake and raze the table up and off. Leaping out of the way as Nyx dodges and turns into her ghost beowolf form and flies off to cover, she just hears the crack of a whip.

Hope says “I invited you into my home on peaceful terms. I wanted to take matters into my own hands. I wanted to be peaceful in my genocide against your vile cretins. Let them all get one night of rest before I snap their petty necks. Your kind is just a plague. Darkness does not need to exist in the Light of God. So come out...Come out.” as Hope looks around and snaps her fingers. Nyx suddenly cries out in pain as she feels brands in her back dig into her skin as she falls out at the ghost form and lands before the open doors. Hope grins evilly as she walks up to Nyx and plants her foot through Nyx’s stomach and pierces her being. Letting out a pained howl, her cries echoes out as all of her Grimm start to flee. Nyx grunts and gasps as she feels her sickly black blood ooze out of her wound and get promptly kicked out of the main hall and down the steps. Each bounce has a not so pleasant crack follow as Nyx can’t even catch herself and recover. She eventually bounces off the final step and lands on the dirt floor just before the metal path she slammed down on. She coughs up more sickly black blood as she turns her head to the left and just watches as all of her friends, from her wives Terah and Sienna Khan, her friends from Team RWBY, RNJR, CFVY, even with them is Emily and Jackie, her sister and Neo, all of them. Even worse...Nyx’s eldest daughter is there, Charlotte, a mixed skin between her wife Terah, the chocolate skinned ram Faunus, and herself, the pale skinned Beowolf Faunus.

All of them can see the battered and injured Nyx, as she forms her Beowolf Mask, and Queen Grimm mask and says “GET OUT OF HERE. REGROUP. GET OUT. CHARLOTTE. MY DEAR.” as Nyx grips her mask tightly and throws it at her mixed skin daughter as it wraps around her face. Nyx, with tears flowing down her face, just says “I know it’s not the best gift...But happy birthday dear. Your mom is giving you control over all Grimm. Be strong.” as they all go wide eyed and see Hope walk on down, and with a holy spear, impale Nyx right through the neck and turn her entire being in a sickly black crystal. Hope just smirks as everyone sees the pure holy figure pick up the gem and put it on her crown as they all can hear the pained cry of Nyx. That alone shows that Nyx is very much alive, but imprisoned in the vile crown that Hope is wearing atop of her head.

All Hope does is start laughing like a damned maniac and points a finger at all of them. She just says “You’re all tainted. Cursed by the sins of the Grimm. The Feral Faunus, the Non-Feral Faunus. Even the False Faunus.” as Hope points a finger at Ruby. All of them can sense a distinct shift in power as Emily, the tan skinned feline Faunus looks at Hope and activates her semblance. Gasping loudly as everyone quickly runs back to Jackie’s ship, unable to fight the fair fight, they all hastily run off. Hope glared directly at Emily, who caught her attention as she brushed it off. All Hope does is watch the Atlesian fly off as she watches Cinder and Adam walk down, with the setting sun showing the parasites that are firmly implanted in their eyes. Hope simply says “Clean up the mess on the soil. I don’t want to deal with it myself.” as the two imprisoned and infected villains quickly begin aiding in the mess.

On the ship, Emily sits down and looks at everyone as she says “That...That Semblance.” as Terah is in tears with Sienna doing her best to comfort and console her wife. Ruby looks at Emily and says “What...What is her Semblance...Better yet Emily, what is your Semblance? We’ve never really asked.” as Emily looked up with her auburn eyes flickering green. Emily says “My Semblance is called Cataracts. Normally, it would...Make my sight worse in time, but my Semblance well...It lets me see Semblances. So I know what I’m going against. That bird. That Dove...I saw an hourglass. Hourglass in my Semblance means Time. Her semblance deals with TIME. MANIPULATION.” as the entire ship stares at Emily. Sienna says “A...Semblance that deals with the flow of time...That’s...No…” as the entire ship just looks in pure stunned shock. The entire rest of the flight to flee is filled with nothing but silence and sorrow. Charlotte, Charlotte gently forms the Grimm Mask in her hands, the mask of the Queen, and clutches it close. All Charlotte says is “Mom...I’m getting you back. Promise. I-I don’t have your strength, but I’ll fight.”

**AND HERE WE HAVE IT! Oh fucking boy! This chapter, just damn. Yes I’m still dealing with writer’s block, but holy hell, I hope you all enjoyed this!**


	3. The Next Steps.

It’s only been a week since Nyx herself was unwillingly taken by Hope, leaving everyone together in Nyx’s manor within the Grimmlands. Everyone, even her Grimm, all are mourning the loss of the Grimm Queen, as Charlotte herself, holding the Grimm Mask of her mother, looks up at the throne. With everyone all looking sad and gloom, Charlotte quickly donned the Grimm Mask and stormed up to the throne and banged the metal gong that is right next to the throne. The entire room goes silent as all eyes are on Charlotte, as she sits on the throne. She takes a second to compose herself, as she is really glad that her mask can hide visual expression. After composing herself fully, and again because she is breaking down beneath the mask, and even the mask shows tear marks.

Charlotte finally speaks, “I know I’m not my mother. I’m not Nyx. All of you Grimm know her. She was a powerful, yet kind ruler to you all. Now, she is imprisoned by the false champion of the God of Light, Hope. We don’t know much about her. All we know is that Hope is some powerful evil force in the name of justice, that has an even more powerful semblance than any of us can fathom. She can disrupt the flow of time possibly. Or even worse. We can’t risk a head on attack. The spies from Ice Queen over there have reported that Hope has yet to even send forces outwards. She’s just been watching, waiting. There’s been no reports of anything or anyone happening anywhere. Even her two lackeys haven’t done much. So we don’t know what to do. All I can say is this. We need to rally the leaders. This is a threat that far surpasses what Salem could have ever done.” as Charlotte takes a deep breath.

Charlotte continues, “We are going to have to rally our forces. Right now, all of my mom’s...N-No...My Grimm Forces. We’ve pulled them all back, except for the ones Abigail uses for porn. We don’t know what Hope has, or what she’s plotting, so the most we can do is prepare ourselves. Keep a low profile, and report anything strange. Do we have any disagreements with what is about to go on?” as everyone doesn’t seem to have any issue and all seem to be in unanimous agreement. Charlotte smiles beneath her mask and says “Thank you, all of you. I’m not the leader that Nyx is, or that...But you all know me and I know you all, so I’d like to hope you all have faith in me.” as they all smile and give reassuring looks over to Charlotte. All of Team RWBY even seems to stand up, with Neo, Abi, Sienna, and Terah.

Ruby starts off, “Charlotte, you’re Nyx’s daughter. Nyx is our friend. We know that you’ll do your best.” as Yang comes up too. She continues, “Yeah Charlotte, this is a huge task. We’re sorry for your mom, but she’s alive, we all saw the crystal. We just gotta get her out and she can take charge again. We’re gonna bring her back.” as Blake and Ilia are up next. Blake goes first “Your mom had faith in you. And we’ll support you to the end.” as Ilia nods. Ilia says “What Blake said. I’m still learning to befriend Nyx, but they all speak highly of Nyx.” as Weiss, Weiss surprisingly ends up being the last. Weiss says “Nyx has her moments, but she is one I call a good friend. After all, she was the one who basically hooked us all up. We owe it to her to bring her back. We’ll bring her back, but there is something you might need to do.” as Charlotte looks down, knowing exactly what is to come next.

Looking into the dark room, Charlotte has a Beowolf open the door and looks at a font of magical power that Salem used and her mother used to gain control of the volatile ancient magic. Charlotte says “It’s time for me to brace myself for the powers that my mom has and that Salem had. Does anyone have words of advice for me?” as Terah walks up. Terah puts her hand on her daughter’s shoulder and says “That evil font of power requires a strong will. Salem was evil, but Nyx was able to resist it and mold it as her own power, through use of her Will o’ Wisp. Nyx had pure blooded pyromancy, on top of Salem’s Shadow Hands, Clairvoyance, Strength, and Grimm Manipulation. The telekinesis and storm creation was lost when we all defeated Salem, so there is no chance what you will get Charlotte. You carry my Terraforming Semblance and Nyx’s Pyroclasm Semblance. Are you ready?” as Charlotte gives a slow now.

Standing upright, all of them follow as Charlotte steps into a locked room, where they see the towering black fountain, oozing with pure Grimm essence, tingling with vile magic. The last known relic from the Gods that allow magic. Looking at Terah, Charlotte says “Do I...What do I do?” as Terah makes a cup with her hand and then makes a drinking motion. Charlotte sighs as she cups some of the vile liquid, and without thinking, she drinks it. Surprisingly, it went down smooth as she looked at her hands and suddenly lurched over. She looks at her hands as they begin coursing with vile Grimm essence. She watches as her skin starts turning ghostly white, as she pants and feels it coursing through her. She even feels her fingers bend and crack in ways that shouldn’t be humanly possible as the Goat-Beowolf Faunus is struggling to fight for control.

Everyone watches in pure disgust as Charlotte writhes and throws herself on the floor and starts feeling the Grimm take over versus herself take over. Everyone doesn’t know what to do, as Charlotte looks past everyone and only to herself, she sees an outline of Nyx...Only to see Nyx get impaled. This puts Charlotte in a pit of pure rage as she lets out a demonic sounding growl and forces the Grimm taint back and stands up with a surging presence. Everything about her coalesces into her own spear, made of Grimm parts and set ablaze. What follows next is a storm forming around her, with black and red lightning arcing around her, and her Grimm Mask forming entirely. She even feels her hands gain runes and then turn to claws as she stomps forward with a shockwave around her. With her newfound power, and not one, but three orbiting magic Grimm Spears, she looks at everyone. She says “This...is my power. My vengeance for my mom.” as she clutches her hand and spawns several Sphinxes that all kneel before her.

Yang punches her hands together, Ruby pulls out her scythe, Blake and Ilia pull out their blades, Weiss pulls out her rapier, team RNJR all follow suit. Even so, Terah herself stomps her foot to the ground and pulls two chunks of earth from the Land of Darkness and orbits around her. Even Neo has her umbrella out, alongside Abi with her whip. Charlotte, seeing that her friends are ready to fight with her, and even stand by her, simply smiles for them. Charlotte says “As of now, we stand no chance against Hope. We need to unite the kingdoms. Hope is going to be formidable. And we need to build an army. Numbers are not on our side, as we’ve seen that Hope can turn people into Grimm, and even cleanse Grimm. We need to make sure what Grimm we have are void of her holy corruption. This is---” as everyone watches as a Seer floats leisurely into the room and up to Charlotte.

All of them peer into the glossy orb of the Seer as they see that Hope had sent a large grimm battalion to Vacuo, only for it to be easily stomped and then shown how Hope is doing a good thing for the world. Her actions have shown how she is a kindred saint now, as the many people of Vacuo see Hope as a hero. Charlotte just watches as she can’t believe how fast Hope worked and how fast that she influenced their beliefs. Even everyone in the room was baffled by this. Weiss is the first one to pipe up, “This is unbelievable. She just...There’s more to her. There has to be more. She’s hiding something. There’s something else to her.” as everyone just nods. Emily, following in, even says “All we know is that she has a Time Semblance of sort. We can’t be rushed. But we have Mistral and Atlas, Vale is under our control and jurisdiction.” as all of them nod.

Charlotte, thinking for a second, looking at them, she just looks at Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha. Charlotte says “You four, head to Mistral. Team RWBY, your job is Atlas. I have heard you four have quite the standing with Ironwood.” as RWBY all just chuckle a little. Charlotte doesn’t press forward and looks at Neo and Abi, “Can you two help me with the Grimm? You two know Grimm far better than I do, and I need the help. Also everyone, I know you’re older than I am, but I had to enforce authority.” as Charlotte looks down. Yang, deciding to lighten the mood, “Oh please Queen Charlotte, your reigning authority, the reg---” as Yang was interrupted. Charlotte says “Please keep any royalty and-or nobility puns on the low side Yang. I am not fond of your punful presence...Or do I need to sentence you to the pungeon.” as Yang suddenly gets the biggest grin and everyone shares the same panicked look.

Yang opens her mouth as Blake and Ilia put their hands over Yang’s mouth and begin dragging her out. Ruby says “Ok bye! We’ll handle all of this! Don’t you worry. We’re borrowing some of the bigger ones to fly faster ok bye!” as Ruby is helping push Yang out. Weiss just sighs and looks at Charlotte. She says “We’re going to borrow a dragon or some griffons if we can’t get Jackie to fly us to Atlas faster.” as Jackie curses and picks up Emily and runs off with the RWBY gang. Terah gently pats her daughter on the shoulder and gives her a tight hug. Charlotte looks at Terah and says “Mom, I may be 18, but what am I gonna do. I want mom back too.” as Terah just hugs tighter. She replies “I do too little Charlotte. I do too. We’ll bring her back. And we’re going to burn that bitch Hope at the stake...Also, can I embarrass you since everyone is leaving?” as Charlotte gulps. Terah giggles and says “Secretly running off with that cutie?” as Charlotte goes wide eyed and covers her face. She just replies “Mommmmmm...Don’t.” as Terah pats Charlotte on the shoulder. She replies “As long as you’re safe about it, you have my blessing.” as she gives another hug. Terah continues, “I’ll go with team RWBY.” as Terah walks off and Charlotte looks at Neo and Abi, who are both conversing on what to do and didn’t even hear a damn thing.

**And here we have it everyone! Yet another chapter for my new RWBY Story! I hope you all enjoyed it! This is really fun to write, seeing as I’m pretty much making a new universe to grow and expand and everything! I did make it an AU, which is why there is a font of magical power that is viewed as a relic. Sorta doing things with more grand/physical relics that aren’t really the same as the show cause, you know, changing up things! Anyways, I do plan on one more thing to post soon, and hopefully, after that, I can go back to the agenda! Until next time my lovely readers! <3**


End file.
